


In a galaxy far, far away

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny discovers another of Steve's 'faces'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a galaxy far, far away

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt!fic for celtprincess13 who said _'Steve and Danny have a misunderstanding involving the words "babe" and "woobie"_ '. I'm not sure how well I actually matched the prompt, but this is where my brain went. *g*
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

“… and don’t even try and think about getting out of this by making that woobie face at me, McGarrett. I know all of your moves and –”

“Wait. Did you just call me a wookiee?”

“What? No. What’s the matter with you? You still got half the ocean in your ears or somethin’? Of course I didn’t call you a wookiee – though you are freakishly tall and often communicate in grunts – I said, don’t try to pull that _woobie_ face on me because I am wise to all your tricks, Steven. That one included.”

“What the hell’s a woobie, and how do I even make a face like it?”

“Seriously, babe? You don’t know what a woobie is? Do they teach you nothing in SEAL school?”

“Danny…”

“Okay, okay. It was something I used to say to Gracie when she was angling to stay up late but knew that she couldn’t. You know, a woobie’s someone who’s sad but kind of cute and adorable with it and you just want to hug them…”

“So, it’s like a term of endearment?”

“Okay, yeah. It’s a term of endearment, and you can stop smirking any time now, you big walking carpet.”

“Okay then. Do it every day – I like it. So, where’s my hug?”

“Right here, babe. Right here.”

  
♥

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's _'Do it every day – I like it'_ is taken from the 'book 'em, Danno' dialogue at the end of episode 1.06 Ko'olauloa (except in the show Danno didn't ask Steve for a hug. *g*)


End file.
